


'Sup Heteros

by unstablewings



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay Jokes, Gay Keith, M/M, Secret Relationship, ace pidge, bi lance, everyone knows that keith is gay, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unstablewings/pseuds/unstablewings
Summary: Lance and Keith are together in secret. Until Pidge makes a comment one morning on the training deck.





	'Sup Heteros

After breakfast every morning, Lance and Keith were up to something. A little something that no other paladin knew of. A little something called making out. In Keith's room, for ten minutes before training started. This was a regular occurrence for a month then, and no one seemed to notice when they walked onto the training deck at the same time, sometimes with a few bite marks on their necks or swollen lips.

One day, Lance and Keith did their normal routine; woke up, ate breakfast with the paladins, messed around alone, and then went to the training deck. Shiro, blushing in the process, was talking up a storm with Allura, while Coran and Hunk glanced at them, talking about the two were definitely going to date soon. Lance and Keith stood watching the others until Pidge rolled up to the training deck.

"'Sup heteros." Pidge said casually.

Lance and Keith's heads immediately turned to Pidge after they'd said that.

"Did you just call me a fucking 'hetero'?" Keith snarled and furrowed his brow, concentrating on Pidge with an angry glare.

"Yeah, why would you call him hetero? He's obviously so gay." Lance smirked obliviously as the other paladins' eyes widened.

"Like you're so straight yourself, Lance?" Keith crossed his arms over his chest. "We all know you're not hetero, you ass."

"Well, you're the gay one!" Lance put his hands on his hips, clearly getting defensive.

Keith quickly pulled at the neck of his shirt and pointed at a red mark on his skin. "Your mouth was on my fucking neck ten minutes ago Lance, this is your hickey!"

"Whatever!" Lance pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm bi! Now everyone knows I'm not straight and you're not straight!"

"Okay, what the fuck?" Pidge had a surprised look on their face. "All I did was make a sexuality joke but of course Keith was offended by it."

"I had a perfect reason to be! Me? Hetero?" Keith looked around at the paladins. "Who would believe that for a second?" Everyone shook their heads.

Shiro spoke up for the first time. "Uh, I think this would be a good time to just say that I'm pan?" He said as if he was still deciding whether he should say it or not.

"Okay! That's enough for today... let's go train now." Allura quickly said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, even though it's super short. I love klance and I have a ton more oneshots I've written on wattpad, but I'm only going to post my new ones on AO3. Thanks for reading!


End file.
